


a small and steady light

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Triple Drabble, though most of it is set in the Clone Wars era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka played with fire. She trusted in it anyway.Ahsoka looks for hope.





	a small and steady light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).

> The prompt which inspired this was the lively Cello Suite No 1 in G Major, BWV 1007: I. Prelude from Bach, as performed by Ralph Kirshbaum [here.](http://open.spotify.com/track/02grSy81O6RjD2MByWf9ge) Thank you for that choice, Wiccy! Hope you enjoy.

Ahsoka played with fire, she knew, when she sparred with Anakin; he was cheerful and quick to show her up when he thought she was getting bold, but she could tell there was more to his movements than he would admit. Power, and a restraint that seemed barely able to contain it. She liked it. It buzzed under her skin through their bond, and it made her think of when he’d accepted her as his student. 

She’d seen in his eyes a moment of recognition, and all she’d wanted since was to prove he’d been right to have it. The Force hummed most brightly when he was around; she could feel its vibration inside her, pulling her to shine back, giving her permission to shine at all. 

He meant to teach her his restraint, what he had managed of it. She knew not everyone thought he had enough of it, and that he didn’t either. He pushed back the thrust of her lightsabers, never caused more damage than a bruise, and she trusted in it anyway. 

Her master wasn’t made for tradition, but he was made to serve, and love, the sort of light she could imagine depending on for the rest of her life, if he were allowed to burn; she was sure no one could stop him if he didn’t let them. 

When he fought her for the last time, to show her up for that certainty, she knew she couldn’t break her promise. She had seen him now. Feeling him walk away, the air of Malachor thicker in the Dark Side with the energy of their encounter, she turned to the temple. 

He would not let her depend upon him; she would not let him break the trust he had once striven to earn. The Force hummed.


End file.
